Candy's adventure
by ivanacindy
Summary: Candy thought her life was so boring and normal. That was until a digivice came out from her computer.
1. 1 Candy's new friends

Hi I'm Candy, (DON'T LAUGH.) I'm writing this to see if someone could help me understand. I guess I should start at the beginning, so here goes.

It all started on the computer, (this computer to be exact) anyway. I was watching a Digimon episode when it got to the credits; I was wondering how cool it would be to ACTUALLY be in the digital world. WORST. IDEA. EVER. As soon as I put that out of my mind a Digivice, D-3 to be correct, appeared. Well I was curious so I grab it. BIG MISTAKE! When I awoke I wasn't in my room with my computer. I wasn't even in my house! NOPE I was in the Digital world.

I decided staying in 1 place was a bad idea. I walked in a daze 'till I heard a voice. Still in a daze, I walked to where I heard the voice. I, _ACCIDENTALLY,_ walk in to it, well him actually, "Sorry," I said. We helped each other up. "Who are you?" I said looking around. "I'm Davis," said the boy I ran into, "and this is Ke-" "DAVIS" yelled a boy with a white 'first mate' hat. "CAN WE TRUST HER?!" "I think we can T.J," said the boy named Davis, "so what?" "Davis it's T.K!" Said the boy, I guessed, named T.K. I cleared my throat loudly, stopping their argument. "Davis right? You were saying." I said quickly. "Right," Davis said, "This is Ken." He said pointing to the boy in gray clothes. "This," Davis continued, "is Cody." He pointed to the short kid. "This is," Davis said, "Yolie." He pointed to girl with an orange hat. "This," Davis continued in a small voice, "is… Kari." He walked over to the girl. "And this," Davis finished, "is T.H."

"IT'S T.K. DAVIS!" said T.K. "O.K. you two," said the boy in gray, Ken, "that's enough." I smiled. "Thank you…Ken right." "Yes." Said Ken, "I think we should head to a Digi-Port." "A what?" I asked. A growling sound came out of nowhere. "Will explain later." They all said in union. We ran for a portal.

"That's a T.V." I said when I sew the Digi-Port. "We know." Said the girl named Kari. Kari grabbed my arm, "Digi-Port Open." Suddenly a light came from the T.V. "WOH," I said, when we were back on solid ground, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" "The digi-world," they said in unison, once more. "That can't be." I argued. "Why not?" The short boy, Cody asked. I explained EVERYTHING, from when I what happened on my computer to, when met them. When I finish, I noticed 4 of them had change clothes, which can't be right. I was about to say something when Yolie, now wearing Red cargo pants, matching Red Baseball cap, and a T-Shirt that had a picture of a mountain on it, Said "didn't catch your name."

I totally forgot "Candy" I said. I saw a few of them hold in a laugh. "That's your name for Real?" ask T.K smiling. I rolled my eye "Yes I said, "and I've heard the jokes before." They stopped smiling. "Sorry." The said. "Where are you from?" asked Ken. "The U.S.A."I answered. "I think we need to tell you that- Davis began "Your Digi-destined." I finished. HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" everyone asked. I pointed to their hands. Still clenched in them was a D-3, like mine. I held mine up. "Your D-3s gave a huge clue." I said.

"ANYWHY!" Said the all of the Digi-Destined. "You're from America, Candy?" Asked Kari. "Yep" I said, "um, why do you ask?" "We're in Japan." Said Davis quickly. "WHAT!?" I said. "You're going to have to stay here." Said Yolie, "Unless you have enough money for a plane ticket." I shook my head "I don't have anything."

Like I said, I was teleported to the digi-world without any warning. "You could stay at my house," suggested Yolie, "while we think of some way to get you back there." I looked up then a sad thought came to mind. "What will I tell my parents then?" I asked, "I can't tell them I went on a strange adventure in the digital world. They'd never believe me." "We'll come up with something." Said Ken, "We should _probably _be getting home ourselves. See you guys, later. "Bye." Said T.K. and Cody. "See you guys tomorrow." Kari said walking away. Davis was the last one to leave, "Bye guys." He said. Yolie and I walk to a covenant store she said, belongs to her parents.

But before we went in, something cached the corner of my. "What is it?" asked Yolie looking at me. "I thought I saw a Digimon." "You might just be seeing things." Yolie said, but I was already looking at where I saw the creature. "There." I said looking at a bush. "How do you know?" asked Yolie. "My D-3 is going **CRAZY** THAT'S HOW. I replied. Suddenly a mouse like Digimon appeared out of the bush. "I'm Elecmon, Candy, and YOUR digi-partner." My eyes widened _my own Digimon partner!_ I thought "REALLY." I probably sounded exited. "YEP, really." Replied Elecmon. Before I could say more, someone called from the store, "Yolie are you out here?" "Yeah mom," Yolie called back, "I'll be right there, and I brought a friend with me." 'O.K. Sweetey." said Yolie's mom. "Come on Candy, and put Elecmon in here." Yolie said handing me a Gym Bag. I opened it up it smelt new, but there was a laptop with the same decal as my old one "How did it get in there?" I wandered. "I don't know," Yolie replied, "but get Elecmon in there. I nodded and looked at Elecmon "'sigh'," said Elecmon, "alright." The mouse Digimon dived into the Gym bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and walked back to the store, with Yolie. _This should be fun._ I told myself. Yolie showed me her room at the top of a stairway and pulled a bed from under it. "Here-we-go." She groaned, lifting the bed up. I put my bag down to help, forgetting Elecmon. "OUCH." Elecmon Groaned. "Sorry Elecmon." I apologized.

When Yolie and I were done fixing the bed, it read 9:30 on Yolie's clock. "We should get into the bed." Yolie said. I nodded in agreement. Elecmon was WAY ahead of us he was back in the Gym Bag snoring. I couldn't sleep, so I opened the top screen still wondering how it got in the Gym Bag.

So I decided to write about my adventure. This story, right here, so I hope _**SOMEONE**_ OUT THERE, CAN HELP ME UNDRSTAND. Well, this is Candy saying FARWELL. For now.


	2. 4 weeks later, Candy's weirdest day yet

**Disclaimer:** I know I should have typed this earlier. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Once again, this is Candy. This is going to be a weird one, so here goes.

It was 4 weeks, since I met the Digi-Destined. In addition, I was still living with Yolie's family. It was the summer time so; Yolie's family decided to take Yolie and me on a road trip. Davis, Cody, Ken, Kari, T.K, and Kari's Brother, Tai, and T.K.'s Half-Brother, Matt, I think those were their names, anyway, were heading to the beach. Yolie's family trusted her to be fine at the beach alone, so Ken, Yolie, T.K, Cody, Tai, and Matt were playing Volleyball while Davis was walking with Kari at the edge of the Ocean, and I was doing research on this laptop, STILL WONDERING, how it got in my Gym Bag. Elecmon, and the other's Digimon, Davis's Veemon, Ken's Wormon, Cody's Armadillamon, T.K.'s Patamon, Kari's Gotomon, Yolie's Hawkmon, even Tai's Agumon, and Matt's Gabumon, were playing tag.

Moreover, that was JUST, the START of the weirdest day I EVER HAD. The volleyball was thrown and accidently hit the back of my laptop. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME," I shouted, looking at the back of my laptop, "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOME RESEARCH!" "Sorry." Ken said, picking up the ball. Then my laptop shot a beam of darkness at, an unsuspected Davis. Kari noticed the beam, and let go of Davis' hand. "What?" asked Davis, not noticing the darkness coming at him. "Davis behind you!" said Kari. Davis turned a little too late. The darkness hit him head on. Everyone ran over.

"DAVIS," we all yelled trying to awaken him, "WAKE UP!" Davis slowly opened his eye. "W-what happened?" asked Davis looking up at Kari. We looked at each other. "I did it, Davis," said Ken and me together. Then I noticed his eye, they were COMPLETELY BLACK, "Are you alright, Davis?" asked Kari. "Yeah," Davis replied, "I think so." "We should get you, back home," I suggested, "You could use some rest."

Davis did not object. Before we left, I pulled Kari aside. "Did you see his eyes?" I asked Kari whispering. "Yeah, they're completely black." Kari replied equally quite, "What should we do?" "WE'RE NOT TELLING THE OTHERS, THAT'S WHAT!" I replied. "So what-" Kari started, "GUYS COME ON!" Yelled Kari's brother, Tai, "YOLIE IS LETTING ME WATCH CANDY, FOR THE WEEK!" I rolled my eye _REALLY, YOLIE, REALLY!_ I hissed to myself. "We'll talk later." I said aloud. Kari and walked to the others.

I thought about what I saw, the next day, Kari had asked Tai about the look in Davis' eye. "All of us can go over to his house, to see how he's doing." Tai suggested.

As we walked to Davis's house, I wanted to turn back more than once, though, the others, blocked my way going back. When we came to the porch, I reluctantly knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice on the other side. When we walked inside, and took off our shoes, we went to see how Davis he was doing.

"Guess who?" We said, walking in his room. Davis was not in the room, so we asked his mom, "He said he'd be out for a little bit." She said. "I know Davis, he would NEVER go anywhere without telling us." said Ken.

"He must be in the Digi-world." I whispered to the others, "Where else could he be." They nodded in agreement. "Let's go than." Said Kari, already having her D-3 out. I learned, after 2 weeks here, to ALWAYS be prepared, I dived inside my bag looking for my own D-3, I always had it in the side pockets, nothing there. I looked in my main pocket it was not there ether, I looked up. Ken was shaking his head.

"I'm guessing YOU don't have your D-3 ether, Ken." I said. "Yeah," He said, "I've looked everywhere to." "I've got mine." Everyone else said. "Well, then," I said, sarcastically, "You guys can open the portal." "Digi-Port Open." Said the Digi-Destined.

I was a little scared the first time, considering I was new at this, but this time it was completely different. It was like, I was being pulled, though 1,000 gallons of water. When I came to it, Ken was laying, right next to me. "You alright?" said Tai. I nodded groggily.

"Men," said Ken when he woke up, "that was rougher than EVER before." "What do you mean?" asked Matt. "It was like," I explained, "being pulled through 1,000 Gallons of water." Ken nodded. "It seemed the same to us." The other digi-destined said. "We should look around for Davis." Said Kari worried. "Right." We all said. "Candy and, I will look alone," Said Ken, "So there wouldn't be a chance you guys can get hurt, if, of course, the 2 of us not having a D-3 could cause, anyone to get hurt." "I agree." I said.

Therefore, without a second thought, Ken and I were off. "I was wondering," said Ken to start a conversation, "How did that laptop of yours, get into your bag?" I shrugged. "How did you know it was in my gym…?" I didn't need to finish "YOLIE." I yelled to the sky. Ken smiled. Without noticing, we walked into a black wall. "OW!" We both said. "What was that?" I asked. "A Control Spire." growled Ken. "A WHAT?!" I asked, "Wait, do you mean, but that can't be possible." "I know." Ken replied. We looked at each other "You don't think?" We asked each other, in unison. We ran around the spire, "So what do we do now?" I asked. "Keep going 'till we find Davis." Ken answered.

* * *

Hi, this is Yolie, Candy is taking a break from typing. Therefore, here is MY story, on finding Davis. So I just heard Candy yell my name, and I was tempted to turn back, but something caught my eye, "A DARK RING!?" I yelled. "That must mean there's a Dark Spire, nearby." T.K. said. "Really now.?" I said sarcastically, "Sorry." "HEY GUYS!" yelled Tai, "a little help." T.K. and I ran to Tai. "What's wrong?" I asked looking in Kari's direction. That's when I noticed a Digimon with a Dark Ring on its neck. I looked at hawkmon. "Ready when you are, Yolie." Hawkmon said. "I'm ready to, T.K." said patamon. "Alright then." I said.  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE" T.K. and I yelled

"Hawkmon armor-digivalve to…... Halsemon, the '**Wings of Love**'"

"Patamon armor-digivalve to…. Pegasusmon, **'Flying Hope'**"

"Star shower." said Pegasusmon. "Mach Impulse," said Halsemon. The next thing we knew the Digimon was thanking us for freeing him. Therefore, we kept on walking, and then we reached a fork in the road. "Matt and I will head this way," said Tai, taking the path on the right, with Matt following. "So," I began, "AHHHHH!" yelled a voice "What was that?!" We all shouted. "It sounded like it came from Candy's direction." I said, running in the direction of the sound.

* * *

Candy here. Before Yolie came running to the rescue, Ken and I were being attacked Digimon. As we ran for our lives, I said, "That Digimon, it looked like it had a dark ring around its neck." Stopping when we were sure we were out of trouble, Ken thought for a minute, "If I'm right," Ken finally said, "then the more 'Control Spires' we find," I finished the thought for him, "Then the bigger chance we have, of finding him." That is when Yolie came in running into us. "OW!" Ken and I said. "Sorry." Yolie said, "I thought I heard Candy, scream." We helped each other up. "We know where Davis is." Ken and I said together, "What? Where is he?" The other asked. "Wait, wait wait." I said, "We think Davis has become, well-" "The Digimon Emperor." Finished Ken, "And I think he's were I last was, when I was The Digimon Emperor."

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR," They yelled, "LETS GO." Grabbing our arms, Kari, Yolie, T.K, and even Cody, pulled us to the Desert.

When we reached the desert, there was Control Spires EVERYWHERE. We followed the most to, 'The Digimon Emperor's base.' "No way." T.K. said, "Maybe, when Davis became the 'Digimon Emperor' it returned." I said, "Let's look around, until we find something." "Okay," They agreed. Finally, after what seemed like half of an hour, I found something. "Over here." I shouted to the others. "Is everyone ready?" "YOU BET." Everyone shouted back.

When we got in, Ken led us to the 'Command Center.' "Well, well, well." Said a familiar voice, "It took you long enough." "Show yourself!" I ordered, "We KNOW it's you, DAVIS!" Stepping out of the shadows, Davis smiled. "I should really be thankful, for you Candy." He said. "WHAT?" I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING-" I realized, what Davis meant. "You can't blame Candy for this Davis!" argued Ken. "I'm not '_BLAMING'_ her," Davis replied, "Ken, I'm thanking her. Like I should be thanking YOU." Davis then held up 2 D-3s. Ken's and MINE. "Give those BACK, Davis." Said T.K. "I won't until I get revenge on them, for hitting me with that, light." Said Davis. "We didn't," I said, "When Ken hit my laptop, I was looking up the information on- OH NO!" "OH YES, Candy." Replied Davis, "When the light hit me, all the knowledge of the Digimon Emperor, came to me!" "We'll stop you." Cody said, "We'll stop you, and get the old Davis back!" "Oh Yeah," Davis said, smirking, "How?"

I was running out of ideas. Finally, the only thing that I could think of to get Davis back to normal was a soccer game I looked around, _'NOTHING.' _I thought. Then suddenly, "NOVA BLAST!" yelled one voice, "HOWLING BLASTER!" yelled another.

The next think I knew, a hole was in the middle of the wall, and everyone else was unconscious. I got up, run over to look at Ken. "KEN! KEN!" I shouted. "Wha- what's going on?" said a voice. I turned my head, Davis was waking up. I looked around everyone was unconscious, than I notice my Digivice. I ran over to grab it, and I saw Ken's D-3, I didn't know what else to do, so I grabbed that as well. Then, I did one more look around, "ELECMON." I said. "Ri- Right here." Said Elecmon. "Make sure the other Digimon are alright." "Okay." Replied Elecmon. I checked the others, finally everyone started waking up. "Wha-What happened" they said, waking up. "I'll explain later."

When everyone was up and walking, we went over Davis. "Okay, why is the room spinning?" said Davis. I took a good look at his eyes, and smiled. They were back to normal. "We're in the digital world." I explained, "You became the 'Digimon Emperor'. Don't you remember?" "No, I don't think so." Replied Davis.  
"We should get home," said T.K. looking at his watch, "It's 4:30 pm. I bet our parents are worried." "I guess you're right." Said Davis.

When we got home, I remembered something, "Kari, I'll be over in an hour." I said, "You didn't forget, Yolie is letting me sleep over for the week, Did you?" "N-No," said Kari, "Where are you going, thoe?" "Nowhere important." I said, "I'll be over to your house in an hour. Don't worry." By now, everyone else was gone. Everyone else, but Ken. When Tai and Kari left, I ended up following Ken. "Hey, Ken." I said, "Wait up." "What is it, Candy?" asked Ken. "I just wanted to say 'thank you' for yesterday," I said, "and I wanted to give you this," I handed him, his D-3. "I saw it, and I didn't know what else to do, and-" without warning Ken **_'KISSED'_** ME!

A few minutes later, we were walking back to Kari and Tai's house. I was smiling when I knocked on the door. "Hey," I said to Tai, as he opened the door. "Bye Ken, see you later." I said waved to ken as he left. "Are you okay, Candy?" Tai asked, as I took of my shoes. "Never Better." I said cheerfully. "Okay." Said Tai, "Kari has the bed ready for you. So, night." "Night." I said, heading to Kari's room. As I walked in Kari noticed me smile. "What's got you so happy?" "Why are you guys so worried about me?" I said, "Er, sorry. Tai asked me the same thing." "Oh, we should get to sleep." Suggested Kari, "And here's your laptop all fixed." "Thanks, Kari." I said, getting into bed, "night." "Night." Replied Kari. I open the laptop, and Yolie was on the screen. "Yolie!" I whispered loudly, "What are you doing?" **"I was thinking, you would write about the adventure we just had."** Said Yolie. "I will." I replied. **"So, can I write my part in it?"** Yolie asked. "Sure, I guess." I replied.

So I sent her the beginning, she wrote her part of the story, and I wrote the rest. THAT is why I think this is a strange story. Therefore, I guess I'll be writing a few more stories. So, this is Candy saying FAREWELL for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Here is another story with me, Candy. It's been quite some time since I first met the Digidestined, and they were still helping me get used to being in Japan, instead of the U.S.A. Anyway, here's the next story, I have to tell.

We were coming back from the digital world for the 12th time in 3 weeks. "Okay," I said, "Does ANYONE else, think it's really weird, that this makes the 12 time that we had to go to the digiworld, in 3 weeks?" "Yeah," Said Kari, "I wander, what's going on, with all these frequent attacks."

"Well, let's not worry about it for now." said Cody, surprising all of us, "It's been exactly 6 months, since we met Candy, remember?" I put my hand on my forehead, "I totally forgot," I said, "I guess after the adventures we've had, it hard to remember things like that." "Yeah," said Davis, "It just seems like we've thought of you as a friend, from here in Japan, instead of a Digidestined in the U.S.A." We all smiled.

"Right," said T.K, "So should, we look at what we have, so we can-" before he finished, everyone's phone rang. Everyone's but mine that is. "Who is it guys?" I asked, quietly. Then my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen to see who it is, "Oh, Boy." I said it was my mom, "Ignore." I hit the ignore button. "That was my mom," They said together, which I really didn't like; "we should get going then." I suggested, "Could I stay over Kari?"

"Sure." Kari replied, happily, she and Tai are the only ones that know why I keep staying over, it's because their house was as close to Tamachi, (apparently where Ken lives) as I could get.

T.K, Davis, Cody, and Yolie, start walking different directions. Until Kari, Ken and I were the only ones still standing around. "I'll just," said Kari, awkwardly, "Be going; I'll see you soon, Candy." "Bye, Kari." Ken and I said together, which I thought was cute. "I should get you home," said Ken, "If you would like." "I would." I replied, happily. And we start walking together.

"So, um, listen," said Ken, I had a feeling what he was going to say. '_**Candy as must as I love, er, LIKE, you, I think it would be weird to hang out the way we seem to be doing.'**_ What he said however, was COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! "We've been hanging out a lot and I was thinking," Ken said, nervously, "Well, if I can, we could go back to your home, in the U.S.A. together. With the others, of course."

A tear must have come down my face, because he looked at me in confusion, "Are you alright?" He asked, "Did I say something wrong?" "Yes," I said, quickly wiping my face, "To answer the first question, and of course not, for the second one." I smiled, at him. Then Ken said, "I wish, the others knew about, you know, the two of us." "I'll tell them," I said, noticing we were at Kari and Tai's house, apartment, "Well I'll see you later, Ken." "Bye sweetheart." Ken replied, than kissed me. I blushed. As Ken got out of eye and earshot, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" ask a voice from inside. "It's Candy, Mrs. Kamiya." I relied, through the door, "May I come in?" "Oh," said Mrs. Kamiya, as the door opened, "of course." "Thanks for letting me stay over, again." I said, taking off my shoes. "It was no trouble," she said walking to the kitchen, "Would you like something to eat?" "No thanks, I had eaten before I gotten here." "Alright," she replied, a little sad, "Kari's in her room." "Thank you." I replied, "Sorry if I didn't want to eat." I walked in to Kari's room.

"Hey," said Kari, I then saw Davis in the room. "Davis," I said as calmly, as I could, "What are you doing here?" My eye twitched, meaning I'm mad. "Kari called me." Davis explained, as confidently as he could, "She said she had a surprise for someone." "Thanks for ruining, it Davis." Said Kari, annoyed. "What surprise?" I asked sitting down. "Who is it for?" "You Candy." said Kari, smiling. She handed me 20 dollars. "Why are you giving me 20 bucks?" "For a plan ticket," replied Kari, "Davis, give her yours." Davis then gave me 40 dollars. A tear trickled down my face. "Tears of joy?" asked Tai, who just came in the room. "No! Just tears!" I said sad, and a little mad, "Why are you giving me this?" "Because, Candy," said Tai, putting his hand on my shoulder, "We want you to be happy. It has be **6** MONTHS since we all met you. And we want you to see your family again."

I push Tai's hand off my shoulder, and ran out of the room. Then I ran out of the the apartment.

I was really mad, at them. Finally after a while of running I stop to catch my breath, 'How could they do this to me?' I thought to myself, "I thought WE were family.' Tears started flowing off my face, and I let them fall. Then I heard footsteps. "Who's there?!" I said, angrily. "Candy?" said a voice, "It's me, Matt Ishida." Matt came closer and sat next to me. "What are you doing out here?" Matt asked, "And, why are you crying?"

I wasn't in the mood to be asked questions. "Why do you care," I said, coldly, "None of the other Digidestined seems to care about me, or me staying here!" Matt gave me a huge probably hoping to cheer me up. "Please stop crying." Matt said, starting to cry himself, "I don't like it when a nice friend, like you, cries, or is mad." All of a sudden I stopped crying and hugged Matt back. 'At least _**someone**_ cares about my feelings.' I thought.

"I think if you head back," said Matt, after I stopped hugging him, "and tell them, they would understand." I shook my head, "No way," I said, "I'm not headed back there." "Please, Candy." Matt pleaded, "I think telling them how you feel will help you guys be back to being, some sort of, family."

My eye widened, "W-why?" I said, trying to think about the idea, "I doesn't seem like they want me back there." "Because, they're your friends." Matt said, annoyed, "PLEASE!" A tear started coming down his face again. I can tell when someone is faking and Matt was NOT faking. "Matt, please stop," I said, "ALRIGHT, I'll, go talk to them." Matt smiled a little. "Let's go then." Said Matt wiping his tears, "I'll come with you, to help."

As we got to the house I kept looking at Matt. 'He's a good friend.' I thought as we got to Kari, and Tai's apartment door. "Knock, Knock." Matt said, knocking on the door. "It's open, Matt." said Tai's voice, through the door. As Matt opened the door, I stood behind him. I didn't want them seeing me, just yet.

When Matt went I followed. "Have you seen Candy Matt." said Tai, in another room, as Matt and I took off our shoes. "Yes," said Matt, grabbing my arm so I wouldn't go outside again, which I didn't mind, "And she's right here."

Tai, Kari, and Davis, came out of the room. I was actually happy to see them. And I guess the feeling was mutual, 'cause all three of them hugged me. "We are SO sorry, Candy," they said sadly after they let go. "I am to," I said. "You like **FAMILY** to me/us." We said together. We all smiled, than I thought about the 60 dollars. "What are we going to do about the money?" I asked. "We were going to tell, you before you ran out," said Tai, "TAI!" Kari yelled, "NOT NICE!" "We were going to buy plane tickets for ALL of us, Digidestined." "Oh," I said smiling; I could just picture all of us together, 'A real family.' I thought, "I'm sorry for not hearing you out." I started crying again. "It's alright," said Matt, "It was an honest mistake, RIGHT GUYS?" "Yes/Yeah/Correct." They said. Then I yawned, I was really tired. Everyone else yawned to, "We should get going, Matt." said Davis, putting on his shoes, followed by Matt. "Bye guys see you tomorrow." They said, headed out the door. "Hey Tai," I said. "Yeah Candy, what is it?" asked Tai. "What time is it?" I asked smiling, I lost track of time when I ran out the door. "It's," said Tai, looking at his watch, "oh boy, 10:30." "We should get to sleep then" said Kari, heading to her room, with me following. "Night, Tai." We said together.

As we got to sleep, I grabbed my laptop, and as I did before I wrote my adventure. So, here it is. I'm probably going to write 1 last story. So 'till then. This is Candy saying FAREWELL, for now.


	4. the last story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

Well this is it. The last story me (Candy) will be writing. I just wanted to note that I have enjoyed writing these stories about my adventures with the digi-destined. But every book must end, so a new book can begin. So, here it is. My final story!

It started with a simple Digimon attack in Highton View Terrace. "Candy, I need to digivalve!" said Elecmon, "AND, I NEED TO DIGIVALVE NOW!" "Alright, Elecmon. DIGIVALVE!" I yelled.

"Elecmon digivalve to…. _**Tyrannomon!**_" Elecmon said, Digivalving, to something even I didn't know was possible till last month. "**Blaze Blast!" **yelled, the newly digivalved, Tyrannomon. "Good job elecmon." I said, after we sent the Digimon back to the digi-world. "That Raremon never saw me coming." Elecmon bragged. "Yeah, we dook that one out easy." Veemon added. "DON'T START DAVIS!" We all said as Davis looked like he was going to start bragging. "Hey it's the truth." Davis insisted.

We all laughed. I looked at Ken; I remembered what I promised 6 weeks ago. 'I wish, the others knew about, you know, the two of us.' Ken had said 'I'll tell them.' I promised. I took a breath we were all about to walk back to our houses when I said, "KEN AND I ARE DATING!" I covered my ears, thinking they would start yelling at me and Ken.

Instead they nodded, "We know," They said, "Ken told us a week ago." I looked at Ken, who had a gilt filled smile on his face. "Well see you guys later," said Kari, "I need to tell my parents that we're leaving today." We all nodded. "We need to do the same." Everyone else said. "I'll come with you Yolei." I said, considering my things were at her house. "Alright," replied Yolei. "See you in a few guys." I said, walking with Yolei back to her parent's store which doubled as her family's house.

"I can't believe it," I said, in awe looking at the store, "It's been 8 months since I came here." "I know," said Yolei, a little sad, "Let's go get packed and say goodbye to my parents." I nodded, walking into the store. "Why are the lights out Yolei?" I asked. "I don't know," said Yolei, "I'll turn them on." When she turns the lights on, "SURPRISE!" yelled Yolie's family. "AH!" I screamed, almost jumping into Yolei's arms. I looked around the room, there was a banner that said _**'We will miss you Candy AND Yolei.'**_ "We wanted to throw you a going away party before you leave." Mrs. Inoue said, with a tear in her eye. "Thank you," Yolei and I said, "But you didn't need to do this for the two of us." "Of course we did." said Mantarou Inoue, Yolei's older Brother.

A tear started to come down my face, "Th-Thanks," I said, "We need to go get our things." "Alright," said Mr. Inoue, "We'll be down here."

As we got to Yolei's room all I could say was, "I'm going to miss your family, plus all the TASTY food your store has." "I know," Yolei said, with a sad expiration, "Your computer's beeping." I looked confused then I listened my laptop WAS beeping, that meant I had a message. I stopped packing, and open the lid. "UGH!" I grumbled, "MY MOM WON'T STOP WORRYING!" "What? your mom is talking to you?" Yolei asked. "NO!" I said, closing the lid, "She just won't stop wanting to make sure I'm alright. AND IT'S ANNOYING!" "Well we better keep packing," Yolei said, "our plane leaves in 1 hour, and it will take us half of that to meet up with the others." "Right," I said.

After we got packed and said our 'Good Byes' to Yolei's family, we had 45 minutes, to meet to others and get to the airport. "Hey, guys," Yolei and I said in unison, "How did your parents go when you said you were leaving for the U.S.A?" "Hard, but they understood." Everyone else said. "And remind us why we have to be in these cages!" said Veemon, annoyed. "So no one wonders who or WHAT you are," I calmly said, "Kari, T.K. I thought you 2 said Tai and Matt are coming?" "They are," Kari and T.K. said together. "Jun said she's going to visit from time to time," Davis said, CLEARLY jealous of T.K. and Kari. Davis told Kari he loved her a week after Ken had, told me, and Kari said she loved him as well so I understood his jealousy with T.K. "We should get to the 'AirPort,' right now guys," said Ken, before Davis could tackle T.K, "We have 20 minutes till our plane takes off." We all nodded.

We had 10 minutes to get to the plane, when we got to the airport. We past security, then the metal detectors, (Which we pasted without a single beep luckily.) We met up with Matt, and Tai, and we all on the plane to the U.S.A. with 2 minutes to spare. '_Alright this is your captain speaking,'_ said a voice over the intercom,_ 'We are now going to start our descent to the _"United States of America"_ So hang tight.' _

I looked around, I was sitting next to Ken and Matt, which kinda made me uncomfortable, Kari sat with T.K, and Davis, and I thought I saw her mouth the words 'Help Me' to the sky, Yolei sat with Tai, and Cody, and she seemed fine with that. Not many people other than us were on the plane.

I think I was seeing things but I thought I saw a girl that looked almost EXACTLY like ME, with almost Brown hair, Blue rimmed glasses, a Black and Silver watch, gray hat (Wearing it, the same way I do!), and a Butterfly necklace with colored Rubber Bands as the string (The same way I have it!). I looked around and shrugged, _'I'm probably seeing things.'_ I thought. I leaned my head on Ken's Shoulder and closed my eyes.

I was awoken by Matt who said, "CANDY I'M MAKING A TRIPLE LAYERED CHOCOLATE CAKE!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. "REALLY MATT?!" I growled. "Sorry," Matt said, holding up his hand, "But we're going to be landing in about 5 minutes. And you were fast asleep." I turned my head, to see if Ken was awake. Sure enough he was awaked by Matt's yelling but his head was leaning on the window. I kissed him on the cheek. "Hm?" Ken said, looking in my direction, "Oh Candy. –He smiled- I was just curious about the U.S.A. sorry if I didn't pay attention to you." "It's alright." I said, as I looked at his arm, Ken was wearing short sleeves; I was hoping I didn't droll like I usually do, "Good, I didn't" -I looked up at Ken- "Never mind."

As we were descending down to the ground I did one more look around. I noticed the girl that looked like me but this time I ignored her, and focused on seeing my friends. '_Alright this is your captain speaking,'_ said a voice over the intercom,_ 'We are now landing in the _"United States of America"_ and Remember this flight is not responsible for any lost items.'_ "Do you hear that Davis/Gingka," the girl and I said together, "Don't forget your 'STUFF' this time!" I looked over the girl, who was smiling, and looking at a boy in front of her. Again I ignored her, and looked a Davis. "I WON'T!" the boys said defensively.

"Well come on then!" I said standing up when the plane landed, "We need to get our 'OTHER' things!" "Alright let's go." Everyone else (that was with me) said.

"Alright you Digi-Destined," I said as we walked from the Airport, this is the state I live in. MISSOURI!" "WOW!" was all they could say. As I pointed things out that I thought were good landmarks, for me to get back to my house, I notice Davis, and Tai were Barley listening, "And over here is the, ARE YOU BOYS LISTENING TO ME?!" I yelled to get their attention, "anyway here we are my house." I pointed to a house that looked alright. "THAT'S YOUR HOUSE?" they asked looking at the 2 floor building, that I live in. "Yes," I replied, in an annoyed tone, "Now can we get a move on, my lags are STARTING TO HURT!"

And after that we walked in silence till we got to my front door, the cars weren't in the drive way so I got out my house key I had in my left pants pocket, "And VOILA!" I said, as the door opened, "This is what it is on the inside." "WOW!" everyone said again. "I can see if I can get a few houses to rent for you guys." I said, siting my Gym bag, and Elecmon's cage down. "NO!" They said as I pulled out my laptop. "We're fine here Candy," Ken said, putting his arm around my shoulders, "For now at least."

I nodded. Then I showing them the 2nd floor, "and here's my, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STUFF!" I yelled, looking in my room as I opened my door. Then I noticed a note on my bed. Everyone walked as I walked over to my bed, and I read the note out loud, **"Dear Candy,"** I read, "**If you are reading this, you're home. But things aren't well, your dad and I are sick, I think we will be seeing the light in a few days.** –I started crying as I said those words-** I wanted to say, your dad and I love you, and we miss you. You are old enough to live on your own, so we told social security, not to worry about you. **–'I'm only 13' I said as I read that- **I hope you can handle yourself. I will miss you, and I love you with all my heart, LOVE, your Mom." ** I dropped the note and started crying in my bed. "It's alright Candy, we'll get through this." Tai said, hugging me, "And we'll do it together." I couldn't take the loss of my parents, but when Tai said that they'll help, I stopped crying. "Th-Thanks, Tai," I said, wiping my eyes, "M-Matt?" "Yeah Candy?" Matt replied. "Can you go to the kitchen and see if there's anything still eatable in the refrigerator?" "Of course." Matt said, helping me stand up, "Anything that will help. I was headed down there anyway." Matt then walked out the door, and down to the first floor. "Just wondering, Candy." Cody said, "But did your mom write the date on her note?" I nodded, "She wrote it in April of this year." "How old would the food be?" asked Davis, his stomach growling.

"Knowing my mom she probably got some new food before she- she-" I didn't need to say more, Ken walked over and hugged me, than kissed me on the cheek, "It's alright Candy," He said, knowing I would start crying, "We'll stay as long as you want us to."

"I want you all to stay as long as YOU want." I replied, "So, I'll show you my parent's room. It's just down the hall." I walked out of my room and took a left, pulling the others as they were about to go right. "It's to the left," I said. "Right," They replied. "NOT RIGHT, LEFT!" I said, with a smile. "Got it." They said.

"Here it is," I said, grabbing the Key that my dad kept under his plant that was next to the door, "And that is my parent's bed." I pointed to the 2x as big as a normal, King size bed. "Woah!" all of them said, looking at the bed, "IT'S HUGE!" I smiled, a tear coming my face. "I know" I said, "My mom and dad, needed a big bed." "Oh," they said looking down, "Sorry, Candy." "It's alright;"- I yawned- "You better unpack and get settled. Yolei, Kari, you girls want to sleep in my room for a few nights?" "Sure." The 2 girls said.

As we walked back to my room, Matt yelled up, "The food still is good! But I suggest we order out for the night." "Good Idea," I yelled back, "I have a menu in my room." I walked to my room and as I turned on my light the room was full of my things again. "That's weird," I said, "I guess I forgot to turn on my light, and I jumped to conclusions." I opened a drawer on my nightstand, and pulled out 2 sheets of paper. One was a Chinese restaurant's menu, and the other was my FAVORITE pizza place's menu.

"You 2 just unpack your things and I'll be up in a bit." I said, walking out the door. As I walked down to the stairs, I remembered how I met the Digi-Destined, "I can't believe it's been 8 MONTHS and I didn't seem to care what happened to my parents." I mumbled to myself.

When I got down stairs I handed the menus to Matt. "The food I want is underlined in black." I told him, pointing to the menus. " Got it." He said, "GUYS, WE'RE HAVING PIZZA!" A round of cheers came from the 2nd floor. "Here's a phone Matt," I said, handed him the phone that hung on the wall. "Thanks," Matt said taking the phone. "Hello," Matt said, as the phone stopped ringing, He waved his hand telling me to unpack my things.

"Alright," I said as I walked back to my room, "Did you girls unpack my things already?" "Yeah/Yes sorry Candy." They said together. "It's alright," I said, walking over to my bed and opening the lid to my laptop, "Well, since this adventure ended on a happy note, I guess this will be my last story." "Really?" Yolei asked. "Yes," I said, starting to type.

And there you have it my last story. Wow now that I'm home, I guess I REALLY WON'T be writing a new story. Well, it was fun writing this story anyway. So, this is Candy, saying Good Bye. From now on.


End file.
